


Beautiful Thief That Stole My Heart

by LuciaKimZhang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKimZhang/pseuds/LuciaKimZhang
Summary: Yixing was asked by his cousin, Yifan, to watch over his house (take care of his stupid plants) while he went to honeymoon with his new husband Zitao for the weekend. But Yixing ends up experiencing unexpected encounter of uninvited guest, a beautiful thief named Kim Junmyeon.





	Beautiful Thief That Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo....this is my first oneshot that i wrote on 21 Sept 2017.  
> I published it first in here https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1288325/  
> I hope you will like my story...

* * *

  _Life is unpredictable_

_You never know what is coming next_

_Yesterday i was staring at night sky think it was the most beautiful things_

_But today i_ _see something more beautiful_

_You..._

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“And don’t forget that you won't give my beautiful Orchid too much water, and don’t touch my rare cactus!” a deep low voice talking to Yixing through the phone.

“Yes yes yes yes, Yifan-Ge, for Christ shakes, you already said it for hundred times already,” Yixing talked to the phone with a lot of annoyance.

“You tend always to forget things! You even forgot wearing underwear yesterday! How could I not repeat it for hundred times more!” Yifan said loudly.

“Why the hell I even agreed to take care of your stupid plants when you were having so much fun with your husband at Hawaii, watch over your house my ass,” Yixing rolled his eyes and remove his tank top that drenched by sweats while his left hand still tried to hold the phone.

“Because you are my beloved dearest lovely cousin.“

“GROOSSS!!!” Yixing throws himself to the sofa and sigh on fatigue. “You even asked me to throw away those many annoying unused plants by myself, you really owe me so much Ge!”

“Tsk, I can’t help it, Tao has begun living with me and whines that he hates those beautiful flowers. So he demanded to throw it away, despite him being pregnant you know I’m weak with his aegyo, and you know I’ve been so busy after the wedding, so as my Kind and Beloved cousin you must be okay helping your Gege.”

“I’ll definitely strangle you when you get home. But at least Tao has better preference, Flower my ass it was all just leaves and twigs Ge, I don’t understand why you even keep it,”

“Yahhh!!! Yixing!! Are you blind!! Those beautiful plants you thrown away were at least a total of 5 thousands dollars!”

 “THE HELL! Who the hell even pricing those leaves, and why the hell you even bought it, and how the hell it’s beautiful,”

“You brat----“ Yifan voice was cut with other voice in the phone like they have conversation. “My plane’s going to take off, don’t forget everything I said okay,”

“Just go Ge! Sent my regards to Tao, and have fun, don’t worry about your stupid plants,”

“Okay, thankyou Yixing, if you need everything, there are cash in the usual spot, and don’t even thinking about throwing a party or invite your fucking cops buddy again, last time was horrifying, how could ally of justice doing such stupid things like drunk stripping on neighborhood, doing stupid truth or dar------”

“Yeah Yeah Yeah, byeee” Yixing turn off the call. And thrown his phone to the bed.

“What a great time spending my day off,”

Yixing sigh and walk toward the bathroom to get rid the weary state that caused by heavy work he did today. Wu Yifan was Zhang Yixing’s cousin, a successful professor at renowned University that has quite luxury house but nothing really need to be watched over in this house by Yixing, except Yifan’s now hobby, collecting Plants, and Plants need to be taken care off.

Eventhough Yixing was always bickering and whine to his cousin, but he never said no to him and not really mind helping his big bro, so here he is. In additionally, Yifan’s house had a very beautiful night scenery that Yixing always loved, stars can be seen very clearly, the sky was so beautiful sometimes clouds was forming in fascinating way, and sometimes the fullmoon will be there, shone soft moonlit that can warm your heart in the cold night, nothing was more beautiful than those.

 

 

After Finished, he got out from the bathroom with just wearing an underwear he laid himself on the bed, groan from the sore back and spine, it was already busy weeks for him, he though he can spend his whole day off napping, but no, he lift big vase and heavy plants out of the house from second floor all day. Not long until Yixing’s mind drove to the pleasant dreams.

 

 

 

“Klang!”

Yixing snap from his sleep. It was already dark all along, He tried to get used to the darkness and he can see right now it’s already 2 a.m, but he definitely heard something. He kept silent not moving and tried to focus for a moment.

 

“Klang”

 

Yes. Someone was definitely in the house. He was sure locked all of the door and window before going to bathroom.

 _Animal?_ No way. It’s not animal, it’s definitely steps of human. Someone exploring the whole house tried to find something.

 

Calmly without making a sound, Yixing got up and reached his baton/truncheon and handcuff near his laying uniform and hide behind the wall. He looked for a glimpse without give away his existence, and he is right, someone was on the second floor and turned on the light.

 _Thief? What a stupid thief, why the hell he turned on the light._ Yixing took a peek at the person. The thief looks alone and wearing full black cloth creeping against Yifan’s Plants.

 

Slowly Yixing walks toward the thief, eliminate the distance between them, when he ready to ambush the thief, Yixing’s little reflection was caught on the pot glasses and the thief saw it. The thief panicked, hurriedly turned around and swings his baseball bat erratically toward Yixing.

Thanks to his good reflects and combat training, Yixing can dodge the sudden aggressive assault that was launch toward him and hold the strikes with his baton until the latter tired and slowed down.

 _Not a fighter._ Yixing smirked then thrown away his baton. _No need on using this._

Looking at how Yixing’s throw away his weapon, the thief swing his bat slowly like trying scaring Yixing and tried running away. When the thief looked away looking for an escape way, Yixing using the opportunity to reach the baseball bat, holding it tightly with left hand then knocked the thief’s hand with his right hand, making the latter yelp in pain and take off the grip. Just flash of moment Yixing’s already obtain the thief’s bat. Not wasting time, Yixing throw away the bat then quickly grab the hand of the pained thief and twisted it to his back then kick the latter’s back knee making the thief fall, and put handcuff to the thief’s hand and the other end to the stairs handle.

“That was dangerous Mister Thief, you definitely has a chance if it was Yifan but too bad you out of your luck that I was here instead of the house owner.”

 

In annoyance of imagination how will it turned out if Yifan or Tao was in here instead of him, Yixing tried hard not to hit the thief. He took off the thief’s mask, but what underneath that mask was something unexpected to Yixing even took his breath away.

White like snow soft as the moonlight there are no words can describe the person in front of him right now.

The panting man underneath him was truly beautiful, no, he was beyond beautiful.

He has really white milky skin almost pale like porcelain and the complexion was magnificent. His lips was really pink, thin, and plump, it looks really sweet made Yixing wants to taste them so badly. His cute cheeks was puffy and slightly flush and it was so squishy, his teary deep brown eyes was looking up at Yixing like begging to be devoured. Never in Yixing’s life he met a really pretty person like this, he was really beautiful, the most beautiful person he ever saw, and Yixing just frost stare at him in awe, admired every part of the latter.

After few minutes of silent, Yixing shakes hard his head tried to bring himself back to reality. He looked at the thief was quite young, sure looks really scared, and in pain. “Uhh uhh uhhh” he whimpered looking at his hands. The voice that was coming from his beautiful lips was so cute.

“Not bad Mr Thief,” he said looking again at that beautiful face and smirked. After short though Yixing pulled out the thief’s pants and the underwear was intact in it making the thief’s lower half naked.

The thief yelled and scream at a really not manly way at sudden exposed. “W---what are you doing!” he yelled.

“P—Pervert!! Jerks!! Pervert!!”  The thief tried so hard hiding the bareness of his lower half with his right hand.

“Calm down will you, and what do you even think” Yixing said and the thief just can furrowed his cute eyebrows in confuse and panic state.

“But that’s definitely not bad,” Yixing’s smirked looking at the exposed thigh and legs of the thief while the thief glare at him (even when he mad he looks so cuteee). Damn it was so slim and milky white, Yixing can drooled over it, but no (he shakes his head again), Yixing’s action was not meant to be those way. Yixing inspected the trousers and found the thief’s wallet.

 “Gotcha” He flicks the wallet to the thief to shows what he intended, then examines everything inside it.

 “Kim Junmyeon, 19 years old, Born in Seoul, and studied at SM University,” said Yixing read on of the ID. “So you are one of Yifan’s student.” The thief just looking down and pout.

“Ok Junmyeon, it definitely won’t end good for elite student like you, I don’t know why you did stuff like this, but you can explain it to the cops,” Yixing stands up and walk away go inside the bedroom.

“Nooo!!No please…Please don’t call the cops” Junmyeon struggle to break free from the handcuff.

“Sorry,” Yixing showing his hand holding a phone from inside the bedroom making Junmyeon more desperately tried break lose.

 

 

Yixing looked again at the ID, even in those ID Junmyeon looked so beautiful. How can someone look great in ID photos? Even Yixing ID photo was looks like he was about to take a dump and really high. He pitied Junmyeon, but too bad Yixing still need to turn him over to the justice. After he sigh he dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?” said a voice from the phone.

“Hello Mam, there’s someone---,” suddenly something crashed Yixing’s body, sending him to the ground. Yixing’s phone was thrown away so hard until the battery coming out of the case. While groans he looked what crashed upon him. It was Kim Junmyeon.

“How the hell--,” Yixing tried to get up but Junmyeon above him tried to restrain Yixing.

The two of them are wrestling with each other, Yixing tried to get loose and Junmyeon tried to restrain him. But after minutes of wrestling Yixing of course win, he grabbed Junmyeon hand and twisted it making him in pain. Yixing got up and tried to reach the phone but again Junmyeon tried to fight Yixing’s again.

Yixing sigh, “Kim Junmyeon,” Yixing said while grabbing Junmyeon’s right upper hand with his left arms and Junmyeon’s left waist with his right hand. ”There’s thing you need to know…” He suddenly kick Junmyeon’s inner knee with his knee earning a yelp then launch forward past to opposite Junmyeon’s body, lift him, and hip slammed him to the ground.

Yixing then sit on top of pained Junmyeon and grip both of his hand tightly above his head. “A nineteen years old student like you will never win one on one against me” he said panting search for air while looking at the boy writhing underneath him panting, cursing, and howling in pain.

 “How the hell you even break loose from my handcuff,” not changing their position, Yixing locked another side handcuff to Junmyeon’s empty wrist, now both of his hands was handcuffed. “I guess you can do lock picking.”

 

Both of them just stayed silent at the position for minutes, try to catching their breath, and thinking what will they do next. Yixing sigh, how his amazing day off turned like this, he looking around to find all of his scattered pieces phone’s positions.

But suddenly he feels something odd. Something below him began to bulge and poking against his butt. He slowly looked down at Junmyeon’s naked half, then looked up to facing Junmyeon and raised his eyebrows. Junmyeon’s mouth slightly open up, his face tensed up, turned really red and he awkwardly looked away.

“Well well.. Now who the pervert is…” Yixing smirked at how cute this thief is, he tried hard to hold his laugh.

Junmyeon breath became erratic and panicked emotion written all over his face. “Ya—Yah!!! W—w---who who do you think you are… you.. you are the one that stripped away my pants…..and you…you are the one that all naked like that… Are you some kind of exhibitionist!! Pervert!!!”

Yixing shocked and looked at himself. _Shit._ He was just wearing underwear. He totally forgot he was naked all along before going to sleep.

“Hello~~ I was sleeping when you came. For addition to your dictionary, a man sleeping without wearing anything was common yes? But here, our little thief got exited looking at my naked body hmm?” Yixing smirked and draw closer to the flustered face.

“Do you like my body Junmyeon? Do you find me attractive?” Yixing whisper huskily with deep alluring voice making Junmyeon’s body all shivered.

Yixing squealed at how cute his reaction is, the latter blushed even harder, if he thought Junmyeon face was already red now he even redder along with his ears and his necks, he’s trembling and how his cute lips pouted was unbearable, making Yixing want to tease him more. 

Slowly Yixing moved his hips, grinding his lower half with Junmyeon’s earning the most beautiful moans he ever heard.

“Ahh…S..stop..ahh,” Junmyeon tried to talk between his moans.

How can Yixing stop? There is no way he skipped the most beautiful sight he’ll ever see in his life.  How the boy eyes closed and the pink mouth slightly open let out a sublime moans, and those rosy fevered cheeks because one simply move Yixing did. This was the most arousing thing in the world. Yes Yixing was started to get aroused too. His Junior was waking up and become harder and harder. Slowly he moved his body closer and grinding his hardened thing with Junmyeon while savoring every part of Junmyeon’s beautiful face and reaction.

“Junmyeon… if you being a good boy I will think again about calling the cops…” he whispered.

“W—what?” Junmyeon’s eyes opened at flash and his mouth gapped open.

 _Yes what! What the hell are you even talking Yixing._ Yixing screamed in his inner though, cursing what the hell he was even thinking about, how can those crazy though lingering inside him. Before he said something else Junmyeon was preceded him.

“P-promise y-you won’t call the police okay…” He said bashfully, flustered all over, and eyes looking down at the most submissive way, and his hand stopped being tense. How all that making Yixing’s minds cloudy. _Think with your brain Yixing, not your cock!_ Yixing tried hard to find his rational mind but all he can focused on was those rosy lips captured by his eyes, wondering how sweet it taste, and how soft it felt. And all Yixing’s rational mind was gone when Junmyeon biting his lower lips.

“Junmyeon..” he said softly.

Junmyeon shyly looking at Yixing while the latter slowly and steadily coming closer and closer, he slowly closed his eyes, and finally his lips were grazed by Yixing’s, and their lips locked together. Yixing was right, it was the sweetest taste he ever felt, the boy’s lips was sweet and soft, it was perfect matched to his.

The kiss was shy, slow, and innocent, about feeling and savoring each other slowly, then started getting more and more passionate with burning desire. Yixing began suck Junmyeon’s lips, first the bottom one then the upper make them swollen and paint in red, then he licks it before nibbling on it and bite it roughly like trying devouring them while nonstop grinding his lower half on Junmyeon’s making Junmyeon a messing moans. Junmyeon’s lips were addicting.

“Open your mouth” Yixing ordered with husky voice between their kiss. Junmyeon shyly did what he ordered.

“Stick your tongue out,” He ordered again with sultry gaze making Junmyeon shivered all over.

Yixing smirked when the boy timidly showing him his cute little tongue out of his cavern.

“Good boy.”

First Yixing slowly lick it making the latter jolt and staring him with haze eyes. He began lick it more roughly and dance with the other’s hesitant tongue. Yixing then locked their lips again enter his tongue deeply into Junmyeon’s cavern, graze over Joonmyun's teeth, and then he continued to suck on Joonmyun's tongue, tasting every corner inside the heated cavern. Yixing’ hands slowly release both of Junmyeon’s hand and moving down into Junmyeon’s waist and slowly going in inside Junmyeon’s shirt finding his stomach to gently stroking it. Yixing hands going up and down caress every part of Junmyeon’s stomach and chest until both find his nipples and played with it earning more Junmyeon’s moans into his mouth and squirming movement.

The heated making out session ended when both of them need air. Yixing pulled out his tongue seeing their saliva already mixed with each other and they’re dripping out from Junmyeon’s mouth into his chin. Yixing slowly lift up Junmyeon’s shirt until it hit his handcuffed hands above his head, revealing all of Junmyeon’s naked body.

  _Shit_. Yixing almost comes just because the scenery of totally naked boy underneath him. The sight was just too much. Junmyeon’s body was really white like porcelain;more white then his face, his skin was shining almost glowing because of the light. His waist was really small and slim, he has nice toned abs, and those pecs kinda big like it was stuffed with milk. Yixing gulped and licked his lips while staring at Junmyeon chest and body. Junmyeon was so shy and nervous at how Yixing’s intense brown eyes stare deeply stripping his body away, his cheeks was become hotter and he barely look back at the latter.

Yixing start touching Junmyeon’s body while the boy squirming. He graze every part he wants to touch, feeling the soft skin with his palm. Yixing grab Junmyeon’s chin so the boy looked into him, he going down to kiss his lips. Once again they making out before Yixing start move kissing his cheeks, chin and then move toward his ears and going down to his neck. Junmyeon moans when Yixing’s bite and nibbling his neck roughly like tried to eat him, marking all of Junmyeon neck, painting it with purple color. Yixing move down marking his chest and stopped at Junmyeon’s right pink hard nipple. He smirked at how cute and delicious it looks, he lick it lightly and then suck it like milk would come out from it.

“Ahhh ahhh” Junmyeon squirming and his voice making Yixing more aroused and aroused. He tucks Junmyeon’s nipple hardly and biting it and back to suck it while his left hand played with the other lonely nipple, pinch it and twisted it. After that Yixing turned to give his left nipple the same treatment. When he did it, Yixing right hand was lurking into junmyeon’s mouth, his finger graze his lips then enter it. Understand what the latter wants, Junmyeon sucks three hands that going inside his mouth between his moans.

 

Satisfied at milking Junmyeon’s pecs, Yixing kissing Junmyeon’s body down and down until met Junmyeon’s hardened cock then give a lick to it. Junmyeon’s jolt at the sudden feeling and place both of his handcuffed hands onto Yixing’s hair to stop whatever he did.

“Ahh…W…what are you doing,” Junmyeon panting while looking at Yixing with Yixing’s finger still inside of his mouth.

Yixing smirked, then holding Junmyeon’s hard length, showing it to Junmyeon’s and kissing it after that he sucks from the tip of it slowly enter the whole length inside of his mouth. Junmyeon squirming, trembling, and moaning loudly from the action Yixing’s did. While devouring Junmyeon’s, Yixing moving his finger three in and out of  Junmyeon’s mouth demand to him continue sucking on it, and Junmyeon did. When Yixing felt his fingers was enough to covered with Junmyeon’s saliva he drew it out, and placed the index finger on Junmyeon’s rim and played with it. He can felt Junmyeon was all tense and his eyes looking at yixing with really scared stares.

“Relax okay..i will be gentle, and my name is Yixing” Junmyeon blushed that he just know the name of the latter, and he began slowly pushing his index finger inside Junmyeon’s.

“Uhhh…uhhh,” Junmyeon wince and whimpered in pain. For easing Junmyeon, Yixing suck his hard length again and hold Junmyeon’s hand that adorn above his head.

  _Shit, it was so tight._ Yixing quite struggling on getting his fingers inside Junmyeon’s, but after a while finally he relaxed and Yixing began adding more finger, gently stretch out Junmyeon and scissors every part of his inside. Junmyeon was a messing mess of moan, he feel really strange, how his cock and his hole was being played at the same time, pain and pleasure he confused of it all, what can he do just loudly moans and wriggling his body. Until he felt heat coiling in the pit of his belly, so much pleasure and desire, it was like going to explode.

“Yi..Yixing..Yixing…aaahh…ahh Yixing,” Junmyeon trembling so hard, his cock and hole was twitching, Yixing know he was going to coming, so he works his mouth and fingers much faster.

“Noo..noo..Yixing..stop…I’m coming…God..Yixing…ahh..ahh..,” Junmyeon release his warm milk inside of Yixing’s cavern and Yixing swallow all of it, suck his cock all clean.

“Delicious,” he said licking his lips while chuckle staring at panting Junmyeon with hazy eyes semi-unconscious. Yixing definitely can’t hold it anymore. He grab Junmyeon’s body, carrying him in bride style while the latter blushing madly and laid him down on the bed. He then open the wardrobe beside the bed knowing the lube was there (he knew all of Yifan and Tao’s secret lube stash, hell it was everywhere, once Yixing and his friends are playing a game who can find more he win). Yixing coating all of his finger with the lube and his hard Junior. He inserted his finger again one by one while sucking his neck. Junmyeon began moans and his cute veiny thing was going hard again. After feeling Junmyeon’s already relaxed Yixing slowly lubed his cock again then little by little pushed it into Junmyeon’s tight hole.

“It..it’s hurt..Yixing…uhh…uhh,” Junmyen grit his teeth endure the pain while holding Yixing so tight and clench his fingers on Yixing’s back like his life was depend on it. Tears was falling down from the corner of his eyes.

It was so tight. _How can someone this tight._ Stopping half way, Yixing lips back to Junmyeon’s lips to give it gentle kisses.

“Relax Junmyeon, relax okay,”He kisses Junmyeon’s lips, eyes, cheeks, nose, forehead, then back again to the lips give slow kisses and one of his hand hugging Junmyeon and the other caressing his hair to relaxed Junmyeon while little by little he deepen his things until all of it was inside filling Junmyeon’s completely.

 _Shit. Shit._ Yixing can’t bear anymore the excess feeling inside his heart and the overwhelming tightness of Junmyeon’s hole, he kissed Junmyeon’s passionately and comes immediately, painting Junmyeon’s wall white, and filled it up to the brim. Junmyeon squirming and moans into the mouth at the feeling of the warm liquid filling up inside him.

“You.. you come inside me,” said Junmyeon with hazy sad eyes looking at Yixing.

“I’m..i’m sorry,”

Yixing and Junmyeon just looking at each other now, panting, feeling the each other of how the two was in realy intimate potision of becoming one. Yixing’s member was getting hard again, he then tried to move it slowly, and it was easier with his liquid swarming inside Junmyeon’s hole.

“I will begin to move,” he said. And Junmyeon nod shyly.

“Ahh…ahh…ahhh,” Junmyeon feel something big inside him getting out and in deeper slowly. It was feels hurt at first but slowly he used to it and feeling pleasure. After Junmyeon quite relaxed Yixing began trusting faster and Junmyeon begin moans more.

“Shit…Junmyeon…you are so good…so tight..,” Yixing closed his eyes feeling how Junmyeon’s warm and wet cavern wrap around him so tightly. He trusting more and more deeper and faster tempo drawing breathless moaning out of Junmyeon’s shivering form.

“Ahhh,” At one single trust on some spot was making Junmyeon jolt and his eyes wide open looking at Yixing begging him to stop. _Oh_. Looking at how’s the boy reaction, Yixing trust again at the same spot again and again, making Junmyeon goes crazy, spelling audible beautiful voice, and he erratically squirming and writhing.

“Ahhh…Ahh…Yixingg…aahh..noo..ahh..noo..ahh..ahhh,” Junmyeon’s mind melt in full of pleasure. His eyes rolled and tears was dripping, mouth open panting for more air.  

 “Fuck,” Yixing bite his lips when Junmyeon’s hole twitching nice around Yixing, and he fuck him faster and rougher. They began kissing pationately again.

Junmyeon trembling and for the second time with scream he released his orgasm. With tightening rim around him, Yixing chase him shot his second warm milk into Junmyeon. Junmyeon dose off and panting while Yixing kissing his face, do lazy trust, pumping all his milk inside Junmyeon, and smearing it all in Junmyeon’s wall. They stayed like that for a while until both of them regain their consciousness and strength. After the satisfied Yixing pulled out his cock, making all of the liquid spurt out from the hole.

 

 

“You..you come…inside me…again…,” Junmyeon panting and whimpered looking at his lower half while hold his tights, the semen was started leaking out of his rim. He whimpered at the strange feelings.

Yixing shyly mesmerized looking at how his cum began coming out of Junmyeon’s punctured pink hole, yes the hole that he just abused while ago, it’s been long since he relieved himself so he filled that hole a lot, and it’s coming out beautifully, with blood along. _Wait, What, Blood?_ Yixing furrowed his eyebrows. Junmyeon tried to sit but hissed at the pain of his lower half, and Yixing’s hurriedly help Junmyeon. _Pain? Blood? Don’t..don’t tell me.._

“D—don’t tell me…is this your first time?” Yixing looked at Junmyeon with much concern.

Junmyeon taken a back at first but then he looked down and pout like trying hard to looks tough and hold back his tears. He nodded slowly earning Yixing’s shocked face. Yixing palms his head.

“Why don’t you said anything to me…,” Yixing sigh.

“You…You will still keep your promise…not to call police won’t you,” Junmyeon still tried to looks tough but single tear was falling down into his cheeks and hurriedly he wipe away with his hand.

“So you give me your first because of that,” Yixing palmed his forehead now. _Great Yixing great. Congratulation on joining the dark side._ He sigh again. “Still…what if I am a bad guy…what if I am lying…what if I am using all of this to blackmail you, don’t you think of it?””

Junmyeon startled and shivering then wiped again a new single tear that falling down. “Wi..will you? Blackmail me?”

Yixing sigh. “That’s hurt…” “Junmyeon, if you have the right reason why you did it…I won’t call the cops even if you don’t sleep with me…” said Yixing gently. “ Why even an elite student like you did this thing? Aren’t you going to get expelled if you caught? Do you often do this?”

Junmyeon hurriedly shakes his head. “No...no…I never…steal anything before,”

“Is it money problem?” he asked.

After long silent finally Junmyeon opened his mouth “My brother was sick and he needed to get operation,” Junmyeon said sadly.

 _What a mediocre excuse. Who would believe it. Did he tell the truth?_ Yixing doubt was disappear when he looked at Junmyeon’s face and how he trembled. There’s no way he is lying. And Yixing want to trust Junmyeon too.

“W—when Kris-nim said he has Saffron crocus plants and going to throw it away… i..i..” Junmyeon stopped his words when another tears escape his eye.

“So you tried to fetch the plants when he went on vacation?” asked Yixing. Junmyeon nodded while wiping his tears.

“So that’s why you looking for it so throughtfully not just immediately took any other plants and run away. Too bad I already thrown them away…” Yixing sigh. “Junmyeon… you can just asked Yifan, he will gladly give it to you…” Junmyeon shakes his head.

“How much do you need for you brother operation?” asked Yixing.

“El..Eleven thousand dollars…but I just need another two thousand more,” said Junmyeon looking down with puppy eyes.

Yixing got up and opened some wardrobe and picked a paper from it. It was a paper of check, Yixing scribed his signature and 2500 dollar on it then give it to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon furrowed his brows and hurriedly get it back to Yixing. “No. I don’t need this. I don’t need your pity.” Junmyeon protested.

“Junmyeon.. just take it okay.. it was emergency isn’t it, that’s why you decide to did this things. Just think it as I lent it to you okay, but remember you can return it anytime you can,” Yixing smile gently while patting Junmyeon’s head.

Junmyeon looked at Yixing for moment “I’ll definitely return it,” he said defeated

“Okay” Yixing smiled and dimples were shown in both of his cheeks, and Junmyeon stared it in awe.

“Now,” Yixing gently hold both of Junmyeon’s hand and unlocking the handcuff and remove them.

“Where do you even get this handcuff” asked Jumyeon.

“Well.. I don’t think you even want to know,” Yixing’s ambiguous answer making Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. “No, if you think anything pervert it’s not.” Said Yixing firmly with smiles.

Yixing then got up and take Junmyeon’s pants and underwear outside the room, and fetch tissue while Junmyeon tried wear his shirt but his stomatch was full with his own dried cum. The two blushing when Yixing offer the things to Junmyeon especially the tissue. Junmyeon shyly wiped his stomach and rim and take little peek on Yixing that now is in the middle wearing his jeans until Junmyeon hissed on pain when tried moved his bottom. Yixing worriedly come to Junmyeon.

“Are you okay? It is still hurt?” Yixing’s eyes darted on the naked lower half of Junmyeon and he blushed remembering all of things they did. “I’m sorry,”

Junmyeon shakes his head with reddening face like tomatoes. Now the both of them just awkwardly blushing and flustered tried to clean and dressing Junmyeon. What they feel right now was the same; heart beat that rising, cheeks that feel hot, and fluttering butterfly in the stomach.

 

After finished the two stepped out from the room, Junmyeon walked behind Yixing but when they were going into the stairs, Junmyeon stopped. He stared into big glasses windows on the plants room in awe, the sky can be seen really clearly, it was decorated with so many beautiful stars, and there’s full moon, complete all of it perfectly. Suddenly Yixing’s turned off the light.

Junmyeon looked at Yixing with questioned face.

“It looks more clearly with lights off,” he smiled to Junmyeon.

It’s true, without any light in the room now the starts and sky was more visible, the beautiful soft rays of moonlight was slipping into the room and plants that was in there add the beauty of it.

“It’s really beautiful.” said Junmyeon smiles stared at the scenery. Yixing stunned looking at the latter. It was the first time Yixing saw Junmyeon smiles. When he though Junmyeon was already beautiful now that’s smile was absolutely the most beautiful thing. His heart was beating so fast it’s unbearable, and he hopes he can look at those smile forever.

“Yes…beautiful…” said Yixing still looking at Junmyeon with amazed stare. Junmyeon turned his gaze to Yixing. And the two of them just look at each other, like time was stopped. They stayed like that until the big watch on the house sounded show it 3 am already, Junmyeon and Yixing broke away their gaze and turn away shyly.

“You know…” said Yixing earned Junmyeon’s attention again to look at him while he still look at the sky.

“Life is unpredictable.

You never know what is coming next.

Yesterday I was staring at night sky think it was the most beautiful things.

But today I see something more beautiful.”

Yixing turned to look back at Junmyeon.

“You.”

He smiled gently, dimples was adorn on his cheeks.

Junmyeon was blushing and reddening.

“J..jerk,” he said looking down hiding his embarrassment. Yixing just cuckles, and both of them walked down toward the front door.

Before Junmyeon grab the door’s knob he stops and turned around.

“You..you won’t call the cops aren’t you.” Junmyeon asked timidly.

“No.. I promise already,” Yixing smiles.

“How do.. I return your money,”

“You know where you can find me. Kris was my cousin.”

Junmyeon then just stay silent there, looked down, and fidgeting his fingers like want to said something but can’t.

“Are there any other things that you need Junmyeon?” Yixing asked with so concern and gently tone.

“Th—Thankyou Yixing,” He shyly looking up at Yixing.

Yixing was feel like going crazy at the scene, It was the first time he call him by his name (outside when they have sex), and how Junmyeon said thankyou cutely (in his mind) was definitely making his heart not all right at all. Suddenly he grabbed Junmyeon’s waist, make no distance between him, hugging him tightly, and landed his lips into Junmyeon’s pink plump swollen lips. Junmyeon’s eyes widen at sudden act, Yixing was devouring his lips once again. He sucks Junmyeon’s lower lip, bites it, nibbling on it and then licks earning moans from Junmyeon.

Not stopping at that he enter Junmyeon mouth with his tongue, licking everything he can find inside it, especially Junmyeon’s tongue, he dance and playing with it. Finally he stopped and move backward still leaving single thread of saliva between both tongues. Yixing smirked at how Junmyeon’s mouth still open with saliva between them and drool on his chin and how Junmyeon panting while doze off stare at him.

“Thankyou to you too Junmyeon, looks how you made me once again,” He whispered while grinding his hardened things to Junmyeon. “How about you gave your second time to me too?” He said teasingly.

Junmyeon blushing, his head was all red and his mouth closed open erratically. “PE---PERVERT!! JERKKKSSS!!!PERVERT!!” He yelled and tried broke loose their hug. “Like hell I will do that again with you, No,  I don’t even want to see you again! Pervert!” He opened the door and stomp outside and before he closed it he turned to Yixing and stick his tongue out and stretch his face under his eyes with index finger. “See you,” He then closed the door.

Yixing just chuckles. _See you he said. Didn’t he not wanting to meet me again._

 

Yixing’s still giggling until he reached the bedroom. _Oh shit._ He cursed when he saw his scattered phone, he gathered all of them, mend it and turn it on. Yes there are so many miscall from his office. He then dialed the number.

“Officer Zhang! God finally you picked up your phone!” someone yelled from the phone.

“Hello to you too Officer Jongdae, mind not screaming, you’re making me deaf” Yixing shakes his head. 

“Do you know how worried we are, you called 911 and then it just dead, we know it’s your number, when we call you it didn’t connected,”

“Yeah…uh…I’m sorry,”

“Yah!! Why you even call 911, why don’t you just call us? And what happened? Are you alright?” Jongdae’s voice seemed really worried.

“Well I’m on my day off, I just think it was better using civilian procedure. Sorry Jongdae, don’t worry it just little things no need worry about?”

“Like what? I definitely need explanation.”

“Uhhh…,” Knowing how Jongdae is, Yixing definitely need to make story, ”I thought there was a thief inside the house, but it turned out just a cute little bunny creeping against my cousin’s plants,”

Jongdae just stayed silent for minutes, “That’s it?”

“That’s it” Yixing smiled worriedly.

“YAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! JDHGAUAGSUAHSAJD#*!@&^!#*” Jongdae yelled at Yixing words that it was so loudly he barely heard what he was saying.

“Okayy..Okay..thankyou Officer Jongdae…said Thanks to other guys and said not to worry. See you tomorrow at office okay,” Yixing tried to stopped Jongdae yells.

“YAHH!! JUST LOOK OUT WHEN WE MET TOMORROW! AND I HOPE YOUR BUNNY STEALING AND DETROYING ALL OF YOUR THINGS!!!”

Yixing sigh. “Well I need to think how to save myself from you tomorrow.” Yixing then smile looking at a picture he retrieves from his pocket, it was taken from Junmyeon wallet a while ago. In the picture, there was two boys and the background was hospital room with many balloons and ribbons, The one person is Junmyeon that smile brightly and the other was a boy really looked like him but he was taller and tanned. Behind the picture there was written Kim Junmyeon-Kim Jongin 22 May 2016.

Yixing smiles.

_He was not lying._

“Don’t worry Jongdae,”

”The bunny already stole something precious from me…..” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...To be continued?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading or checking it. Please comment about what you are feeling about my story i really like and happy to know what you are thinking, any suggestion and critics and grammar correction are really welcomed :)) again thankyou so much XOXO


End file.
